lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Father Dearest
Dr. Huang reunites with the SVU Squad to track down a twisted seducer of teenage girls looking for their biological father, an anonymous sperm donor. Summary Detectives Benson and Amaro investigate the disappearance of a teenaged girl after her young brother calls 9-1-1. While Fin and Rollins look into a possible abduction, they discover the girl had been searching for her biological father, an anonymous sperm donor. The investigation takes a startling turn when a suspect is found to be targeting several young, vulnerable women, all with the same personal connection. But the suspect isn't what he seems, and Dr. Huang must delve into his past to save the women. Plot Detectives Benson and Amaro investigate the disappearance of a girl, Cate Avery, who was researching children born through sperm donation. They learn that Cate was conceived with donor sperm, and that she had tracked down the donor. She was going to meet the man against her mother's wishes. Tutuola and Rollins locate the girl, who insists she wasn't kidnapped, but refuses to tell them about her donor father. Rollins notes that on a child donor website that Cate viewed, four other possible girls discussed the same sperm donor; their mystery man suddenly had an urgent need to meet his potential offspring. Tutuola and Amaro interview another teenager (Ryann Shane) who met with "donor 141" through a donor connection website thinking that he was her biological father. Dr. George Huang says it could be genetic sexual attraction, a condition where children who are separated from their parent or siblings at an early age find a sexual attraction takes place when they're reunited with them. Rollins finds a Dr. Colin Barnes who matches the description from the file that she and Benson got from the donor bank. Detectives Benson and Amaro meet with Dr. Barnes, his wife Anne, and his teenage daughter, Taylor. They ask him about his relationships with his offspring that came through sperm donation. He denies ever seeing or wanting to see any of the children conceived through his sperm. Benson puts Colin in a line-up, but none of the girls identify him as the man claiming to be their father. The squad checks with Colin and Anne to see if they have any enemies and discover that Colin had a contentious relationship with Phillip Kelly. Colin fired Kelly from the hospital after he discovered him operating while under the influence. Rollins and Fin interview Kelly, who does not fit the description of the suspect. Later, Colin anxiously tells the SVU detectives that his daughter Taylor is missing. The detectives look in Taylor's room and discover that she was listening to the same jazz song, My One and Only Love, that the other teenage girls were listening to when they danced with their donor father. Colin tells the detectives about Sean Albert, a former college boyfriend of Anne's whom she stopped seeing when she met Colin. Dr. Barnes had Sean arrested when he discovered him taking the MCAT exam for other people. Anne suddenly receives a text message from Sean who threatens to hurt Taylor unless she meets him at a bar. Later, Fin and Rollins confront Sean at the bar, but he refuses to talk to anyone except Anne. Sean confesses to having a vendetta against Colin and the egotistical attitude he throws in everybody's face. He reached out to Colin's daughter because she needed someone who truly cared for her. Sean realizes that Anne is watching his interrogation from behind the glass mirror. He says he'll only tell Anne where Taylor is, and only if she dances with him. Anne reluctantly agrees. When the song ends, Sean whispers in her ear that he killed Taylor. Anne screams in agony as everyone rushes in to separate Sean from her. Rollins says killing Taylor doesn't fit Sean's MO. Benson and Amaro follow up a hunch to search east side hotels. They find Taylor in a hotel room, alive and well, awaiting Sean's return. Benson tells Taylor that Sean deceived her, but she insists that he's her real father." Cast Main Cast * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Danny Pino as Detective Nick Amaro * Kelli Giddish as Detective Amanda Rollins * Richard Belzer as Sergeant John Munch * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen (credit only) Recurring cast * B.D. Wong as Dr. George Huang * Gretchen Egolf as Defense Attorney Kendra Gill Guest cast * Eric Close as Colin Barnes * Nikki M. James as 911 Operator * Clarke Thorell as Geoff Avery * Tina Benko as Grace Avery * Ryann Shane as Ashley Riggs * Shannon Maree Walsh as Cate Avery * Kathryn Rossetter as Mrs. Riggs * James Van Der Beek as Sean Albert * Sonya Walger as Anne Barnes * Sarah Hogrefe as Taylor Barnes * Linda Marie Larson as Emily Potsdam * Maria-Christina Oliveras as Nancy Dale * Heather Marie Wolf as Melissa Stack * Mark Boyett as Philip Kelly * Lissette Espaillat as Sofia Riva * Samantha Cordero as Angela Riva * Jake Katzman as Sam Avery * Nestor Rodriguez as Ian Vaughan References Episode references Quotes Episode quotes Background information and Notes * B.D. Wong reprises his role as Dr. George Huang after last appearing in the Season Twelve episode Bombshell. * Gretchen Egolf returns as the character Kendra Gill who is now working as a Defense Attorney. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes